The rapid and virtually unlimited development of toy products within the marketplace has been largely matched by the development of innovative product packaging and product packaging techniques. Toys, for example, have become increasingly entertaining, amusing, colorful and sophisticated and packaging for such toy products have often been developed to make the packaging more colorful, informative, eye-catching and entertaining.
The display of soft toys or soft dolls in particular has traditionally posed certain problems due to the fact that the dolls are generally haphazardly placed onto a retailer's shelves, or if the dolls are neatly arranged they become disarrayed or fall over as customers move them when they are moved and removed from the shelf for purchase. Thus, a neat and orderly display of such dolls in a standing or upright position is desired so as to enhance the appearance of the dolls at the point of purchase.
Additionally, in the case of soft dolls, the doll's costumes which may include items such as long dresses or gowns, flowing hair, and head decorations are often times obscured by the doll's packaging which impedes the purchaser, and/or a child accompanying the adult purchaser, from viewing the entirety of the doll's appearance. Particularly in the case of dolls based on well-known animated or fairy tale characters, the entire appearance of the doll, including its pose, is particularly important since a purchaser and/or child will be viewing the overall appearance of the doll in order to match the doll's appearance with the corresponding familiar character image known from cinema, print media, or other sources. Adopting packaging which places the doll in a stable standing or upright position in a particular pose and which allows it to have its costume elements such as a long dress and hair to flow in a more life-like and attractive manner without obstructing the views thereof is therefore advantageous.
It is also important to maintain a focus on the environmental impact of packaging, i.e., the particular materials used and whether they are used minimally so as to respond to environmental concerns